Miracles of the Divine Mother
In The Life Divine, Sri Aurobindo describes the process by which the universe emerged from a Divine source. He indicates that a plane of consciousness called ‘Supermind’ (or ‘Truth Consciousness’) divided the Force and Energy of the Infinite to create the forces and forms that emerged in creation. All that has emerged and continues to emerge, including we humans, are a product of that process. What is perhaps most interesting for us is that this Supramental Force is also available to us, and if we open to it, we can create infinite-like results as well. Over the years, I have known of hundreds if not thousands of examples where individuals followed this method -- evoking staggering, often life-changing results. Many of the people I am familiar with practice this approach by opening to the ‘Divine Mother’ -- who is in essence the Divine conduit for the Force. Maybe She is the Force Itself. They usually open to Her power in a variety of situations: e.g. before undertaking an important activity, such as a major business meeting or an upcoming wedding; or when a serious challenge or problem arises, such as financial or health crisis; or when they wish to change a wanting part of their nature, such as a poor attitude or belief. Each time they offer it to the Divine Mother, the Force moves into action, producing astonishing results. Here are a few recent examples: ---An Indian national working in the US in the software industry could not get back to his country because his deputation had been delayed. The intensity of the experience also caused him to develop a serious skin problem. He and his mother then intensely offered the difficult situation to the Divine Mother. In very short order, she quickly learned that her son’s trip to the US has been cleared by the officials, and he would be arriving in two weeks! Moreover, his skin problem was finally diagnosed properly, and, as a result, easily treated. The woman could not believe that both of her problems had vanished so quickly and miraculously. --A man and woman in India ran a business. However, due to repair work going on nearby, the enterprise began to lose customers, and, as a result, they incurred substantial losses. The woman then learned that because creditors were now increasingly pressuring them to pay back loans, her husband had run away. As a result, she plunged into an inconsolable state. But then a friend came along and recommended that she sit quietly before a picture of the Divine Mother. A short time later, there was a call from her husband informing her that he was fine, and then indicated the place where he was staying. That night, he returned home safely. --A man was very concerned that fires burning out of control in Northern California for nearly a month could soon lead to the deaths of hundreds, maybe thousands, as the smoke in the air had turned dangerously toxic. He prayed intensely to the Divine Mother, hoping for some change. The next morning when he awoke, he saw that the skies had suddenly turned perfectly blue, essentially clearing out the month-long orange-brown smoke and ending the crisis in the region. What happened was that an unexpected weather system had swept through the area clearing out the smoke, potentially saving the lives of scores of people. What had actually occurred was that the Force had moved into action and changed the conditions of life. --A woman was called to jury duty, even though it meant she had to take time off from her job and engage in what she considered an unpleasant activity. As juror selection proceeded, it looked like she was going to have to remain there for several weeks. She then offered the entire matter to the Divine Mother. Shortly after, she was question by an attorney who explained the nature of the crime and asking her if she would be prejudiced in any way. She then responded that she had in fact been a victim of a similar crime. As a result, she was immediately dismissed from jury duty! Because she consecrated the situation, the Force created and aligned with conditions that pardoned her from the case. --A man in India was being set up with a wife through arranged marriage. One after another, problems ensued with prospective partners. Along the way, he even lost his job. Getting tired of the situation, he offered the matter to the Divine Mother. Suddenly another marriage proposal came in from one of his relatives. She turned out to be a very good girl, but he thought he could not accept it because he did not now have work. He offered the matter to the Force again, and soon found out that she too was a follower of the Divine Mother! They were then soon married -- and it occurred on the date the physical Mother made her yearly appearance at the Sri Aurobindo Ashram. --A woman and her son were experiencing many delays in their travels as they navigated the various airports since there were no direct flights. As a result, they were continually fatigue and irritable along the way. Moreover, she began to rail against the system that did not provide more direct flights to her destination. Finally, she realized that the problem was in her attitude, which she then offered to the Divine Mother. She later learned that for the first time, direct flight were available to and from her local city to the desired destination, making the need for transfers unnecessary! Through the the spiritual Force, she evoked a response not only for herself, but for the collective! --A man was on the edge of financial ruin because all orders in his business had dried up due to the recession. He then offered the matter intensely to the Divine Mother, and immediately after an order came in that provided months worth of financial sustenance. --A man suddenly felt intense gratitude to the Divine for having helped him secure such a fine and dedicated staff. Instantaneously, the phone range and he received a very large order for products her business was offering. He saw the direct relationship between his intense gratitude to the Divine Mother and the immediate arrival of the requisition. These are common every day experiences of people who have opened themselves to the spiritual Force. You can multiply these by a hundred or a thousand to include all of the incidents I have been privy to over the years. Some are startling and touching beyond believe. And yet this Power is available to every one of us each, every minute of the day. In fact, Its power is growing, as It is increasingly penetrating the earth’s atmosphere -- meaning it is more accessible to more people, and is more concentrated, producing even more powerful results. We have entered a New Age of possibility -- not only of freedom, accomplishment, and fulfillment, but of inner power via access to the Spirit. It is at once the Infinite consciousness that is pouring into life, becoming the source of all things, as well as a Power that we can access through the Divine Mother, evoking an endless procession of the miraculous. --Roy Posner 17:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]